


A place of calm and order [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Talisman Ring - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "A place of calm and order" by redsnake05."Sir Tristram, despite being a great collector of antiquities and artworks, prided himself on having a comfortable home. He hadn't thought much about what would change when he brought Sarah into it, but he had vaguely expected some kind of feminine housewifery to settle into effect. He had not expected her to completely overset the household just by her arrival."





	A place of calm and order [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts), [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A place of calm and order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069605) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05). 



Length: 6:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20place%20of%20calm%20and%20order.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20place%20of%20calm%20and%20order%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for fleurrochard, who requested anything Georgette Heyer. GEORGETTE HEYER, REGENCY WRITER OF MY HEART. When I saw that fandom on the #ITPE spreadsheet, I knew I had to record something. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to redsnake05 for having blanket permission!


End file.
